Client transfer
Client transfer refers to the processes activated by the transfer of psychotherapy clients between different treatment facilities, or therapists. Client transfer at the end of training placement Client transfer on moving jobs See also *Facility discharge *Hospital discharge *Patient selction *Professional referral *Psychiatric hospital discharge *Psychotherapeutic processes *Treatment refusal *Treatment termination References *Abbott, P. J., Moore, B., Delaney, H., & Weller, S. (1999). Retrospective analyses of additional services for methadone maintenance patients: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 17(1-2) Jul-Sep 1999, 129-137. *Anderson, M. A., Helms, L. B., Black, S., & Myers, D. K. (2000). A rural perspective on home care communication about elderly patients after hospital discharge: Western Journal of Nursing Research Vol 22(2) Mar 2000, 225-243. *Angelelli, J., Grabowski, D. C., & Mor, V. (2006). Effect of Educational Level and Minority Status on Nursing Home Choice After Hospital Discharge: American Journal of Public Health Vol 96(7) Jul 2006, 1249-1253. *Berenbaum, R. J. (1997). Transfer of information from adult day care to nursing homes: Bridging the gap in the long term care of dementia patients: Journal of Gerontological Social Work Vol 27(4) 1997, 85-95. *Brands, B., Blake, J., & Marsh, D. (2002). Changing patient characteristics with increased methadone maintenance availability: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 66(1) Mar 2002, 11-20. *Brickman, A. L., Taylor, E., LoPiccolo, C. J., Hendrix, O., & Eisdorfer, C. (2002). Best practices: Transition of enrollees from a managed care organization to an academic managed behavioral health carve-out: Psychiatric Services Vol 53(11) Nov 2002, 1383-1385. *Buchanan, D., Doblin, B., Sai, T., & Garcia, P. (2006). The Effects of Respite Care for Homeless Patients: A Cohort Study: American Journal of Public Health Vol 96(7) Jul 2006, 1278-1281. *Caceres, J., & Osacar, B. (2002). Petitions for a change of therapist in a mental health center: Anales de Psiquiatria Vol 18(8) Sep 2002, 349-354. *Caldicott, C. V., Dunn, K. A., & Frankel, R. M. (2005). Can patients tell when they are unwanted? "Turfing" in residency training: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 56(1) Jan 2005, 104-111. *Cohen, M. H. (1999). The technology-dependent child and the socially marginalized family: A provisional framework: Qualitative Health Research Vol 9(5) Sep 1999, 654-668. *Collins, G., & Halman, F. (1996). The move from hospital: A long-term follow-up of challenging behaviour levels: Turk Psikoloji Dergisi Vol 9(4) 1996, 342-346. *Cooper, B. K., & Pearce, A. A. (1996). The short-term effects of relocation on continuing care clients with a psychiatric disability: Research on Social Work Practice Vol 6(2) Apr 1996, 179-192. *Cowan, C., & Walker, P. (2005). New long-stay patients in a psychiatric admission ward setting: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 29(12) Dec 2005, 452-454. *DeForge, B. R., & Belcher, J. R. (2005). The Longitudinal Discharge Planning and Treatment Model (LDPTM): Part 2: Social Work in Mental Health Vol 3(4) 2005, 33-61. *Deuchar, N., Chung, M. C., Cumella, S., Mohan, R., Doshi, M., Evans, J., et al. (1995). Physical morbidity in a long-stay psychiatric population scheduled for relocation: The extent of the problem and its likely impact on successful placement: European Journal of Psychiatry Vol 9(4) Oct-Dec 1995, 217-225. *Dy, S. M., Rubin, H. R., & Lehmann, H. P. (2005). Why do patients and families request transfers to tertiary care? A qualitative study: Social Science & Medicine Vol 61(8) Oct 2005, 1846-1853. *Farhall, J., Trauer, T., Newton, R., & Cheung, P. (2003). Minimizing adverse effects on patients of involuntary relocation from long-stay wards to community residences: Psychiatric Services Vol 54(7) Jul 2003, 1022-1027. *Forchuk, C., Schofield, R., Martin, M.-L., Sircelj, M., Woodcox, V., Jewell, J., et al. (1998). Bridging the discharge process: Staff and client experiences over time: Journal of the American Psychiatric Nurses Association Vol 4(4) Aug 1998, 128-133. *Garlow, S. J., D'Orio, B., & Purselle, D. C. (2002). The relationship of restrictions on state hospitalization and suicides among emergency psychiatric patients: Psychiatric Services Vol 53(10) Oct 2002, 1297-1300. *Geusgens, C. A. V., van Heugten, C. M., Cooijmans, J. P. J., Jolles, J., & van den Heuvel, W. J. A. (2007). Transfer effects of a cognitive strategy training for stroke patients with apraxia: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 29(8) Nov 2007, 831-841. *Golding, L., Emerson, E., & Thornton, A. (2005). An evaluation of specialized community-based residential supports for people with challenging behaviour: Journal of Intellectual Disabilities Vol 9(2) Jun 2005, 145-154. *Gordon, H., Hammond, S., & Veeramani, R. (1998). Special care units in special hospitals: Journal of Forensic Psychiatry Vol 9(3) Dec 1998, 571-587. *Grinshpoon, A., Shershevsky, Y., Levinson, D., & Ponizovsky, A. (2003). Should Patients with Chronic Psychiatric Disorders Remain in Hospital? Results From a Service Inquiry: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 40(4) 2003, 268-273. *Heap, M. (2003). Differences in the progress of discharged and undischarged patients in a medium secure unit: a pilot study: Journal of Psychiatric and Mental Health Nursing Vol 10(5) Oct 2003, 534-542. *Hendrich, A. L., Fay, J., & Sorrells, A. K. (2004). Effects of Acuity-Adaptable Rooms on Flow of Patients and Delivery of Care: American Journal of Critical Care Vol 13(1) Jan 2004, 35-45. *Hussain, F., & Raczka, R. (1997). Life story work for people with learning disabilities: British Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 25(2) 1997, 73-76. *James, A. J. B., Smith, J., Hoogkamer, R., Laing, J., & Donovan, W. M. (1996). Minimum and medium security. The interface: Use of Section 17 trial leave: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 20(4) Apr 1996, 201-204. *Jessen, J., Cardiello, F., & Baun, M. M. (1996). Avian companionship in alleviation of depression, loneliness, and low morale of older adults in skilled rehabilitation units: Psychological Reports Vol 78(1) Feb 1996, 339-348. *Keating, N. L., Green, D. C., Kao, A. C., Gazmararian, J. A., Wu, V. Y., & Cleary, P. D. (2002). How Are Patients' Specific Ambulatory Care Experiences Related to Trust, Satisfaction, and Considering Changing Physicians? : Journal of General Internal Medicine Vol 17(1) Jan 2002, 29-39. *Kindblom-Rising, K., Wahlstrom, R., & Ekman, S. L. (2007). Nursing staff's perception of changes in patient transfer habits after a course--a phenomenological-hermeneutic study: Ergonomics Vol 50(7) Jul 2007, 1017-1025. *Kondo, C., & Tabata, O. (2003). A Case Study on Hospital and Clinic Hopping in a Man of His Thirties: "Holding" Environment by Cell Phone and Cell Phone-Mail: Japanese Journal of Counseling Science Vol 36(4) Dec 2003, 350-359. *Lagergren, M. (1996). Transferring to an institution: An analysis of factors behind the transfer to institutional long-term care: Canadian Journal on Aging Vol 15(3) Fal 1996, 427-441. *Lawe, C. F., Penick, J. M., Raskin, J. D., & Raymond, V. V. (1999). Influences on decisions to refer at university counseling centers: Journal of College Student Psychotherapy Vol 14(1) 1999, 59-68. *Lofmark, R., Nilstun, T., & Bolmsjo, I. A. (2005). From Cure to Palliation: Staff Communication, Documentation, and Transfer of Patient: Journal of Palliative Medicine Vol 8(6) Dec 2005, 1105-1109. *Lyons, D., Cohen, M., Henderson, T., & Walker, N. (1997). Partnership nursing home care for dementia: The Glasgow experience--One-year follow-up: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 12(7) Jul 1997, 765-766. *Mallick, M. J., & Whipple, T. W. (2000). Validity of the nursing diagnosis of relocation stress syndrome: Nursing Research Vol 49(2) Mar-Apr 2000, 97-100. *McConkey, R., McConaghie, J., Mezza, F., & Wilson, J. (2003). Moving from long-stay hospitals: The views of Northern Irish patients and relatives: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 7(1) Mar 2003, 78-93. *Mirotznik, J., & Los Kamp, L. (2000). Cognitive status and relocation stress: A test of the vulnerability hypothesis: The Gerontologist Vol 40(5) Oct 2000, 531-539. *Mischoulon, D., Rosenbaum, J. F., & Messner, E. (2000). Transfer to a new psychopharmacologist: Its effect on patients: Academic Psychiatry Vol 24(3) Fal 2000, 156-163. *Mitchell, M. L., & Courtney, M. (2005). Improving transfer from the intensive care unit: The development, implementation and evaluation of a brochure based on Knowles' Adult Learning Theory: International Journal of Nursing Practice Vol 11(6) Dec 2005, 257-268. *Nielsen, D. (2007). Patient handling safety for nursing staff. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Page, J. (2007). Barriers to transferring care of homeless people with serious mental illnesses to community mental health organizations: Perspectives of street-based programs: Best Practices in Mental Health: An International Journal Vol 3(1) Win 2007, 16-25. *Perkovic, T. (2004). Psychiatric hospitals in the period of transition: Socijalna Psihijatrija Vol 32(1) Mar 2004, 35-38. *Perneger, T. V., Etter, J.-F., & Rougemont, A. (1996). Switching Swiss enrollees from indemnity health insurance to managed care: The effect on health status and satisfaction with care: American Journal of Public Health Vol 86(3) Mar 1996, 388-393. *Popli, A. P., Hegarty, J. D., Siegel, A. J., Kando, J. C., & Tohen, M. (1997). Transfer of psychiatric inpatients to a general hospital due to adverse drug reactions: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 38(1) Jan-Feb 1997, 35-37. *Porock, D., Martin, K., Oldham, L., & Underwood, R. (1997). Relocation stress syndrome: The case of palliative care patients: Palliative Medicine Vol 11(6) Nov 1997, 444-450. *Read, S. (2004). Mortality of people with learning disability following relocation from long-stay hospital to social care: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 8(3) Sep 2004, 299-314. *Robson, T., Ziviani, J., & Spina, S. (2005). Personal Experiences of Families of Children with a Traumatic Brain Injury in the Transition from Hospital to Home: Brain Impairment Vol 6(1) May 2005, 45-55. *Sabin, N., & Morrison, G. (1996). The impact of inter-institutional relocation on a group of people with severe dementia and their nursing staff: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 11(7) Jul 1996, 659-660. *Salyers, M. P., Masterton, T. W., Fekete, D. M., Picone, J. J., & Bond, G. R. (1998). Transferring clients from intensive case management: Impact on client functioning: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 68(2) Apr 1998, 233-245. *Schneider, R. L., & Sar, B. K. (1998). The relocation and transfer of older persons: When decision-making combines with ethics: Journal of Gerontological Social Work Vol 30(3-4) 1998, 101-115. *Shah, A. (1996). Cost of transportation to a psychogeriatric day hospital: Minibus versus taxi service: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 11(6) Jun 1996, 555-558. *Shajahan, P., Logan, K., & Masterton, G. (1997). Characteristics of patients admitted to in-patient psychiatric care following parasuicide: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 21(11) Nov 1997, 695-698. *Shergill, S., Stone, B., & Livingston, G. (1997). Closure of an asylum: The Friern study of older people: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 12(1) Jan 1997, 119-123. *Simon, J. B., & Savina, E. A. (2005). Facilitating hospital to school transitions: Practices of hospital-based therapists: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 22(4) 2005, 49-66. *Smith, A. (1997). Survey of locked facilities in Scottish psychiatric hospitals: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 21(2) Feb 1997, 77-79. *Smith, A. E., & Crome, P. (2000). Relocation mosaic--A review of 40 years of resettlement literature: Reviews in Clinical Gerontology Vol 10(1) Feb 2000, 81-95. *Smith, D. K., Stormshak, E., Chamberlain, P., & Bridges Whaley, R. (2001). Placement disruption in treatment foster care: Journal of Emotional and Behavioral Disorders Vol 9(3) Fal 2001, 200-205. *Strickler, J. (2006). EMTALA: The Basics: JONA's Healthcare Law, Ethics, and Regulation Vol 8(3) Jul-Sep 2006, 77-83. *Trieman, N., Wills, W., & Leff, J. (1996). TAPS project 28: Does reprovision benefit elderly long-stay mental patients? : Schizophrenia Research Vol 21(3) Sep 1996, 199-208. *Umansky, R., Amir, M., Fridmann, M., Zidon, E., Chen, D., & Nemetz, B. (2003). Was It a Good Move? Improvement in Quality of Life Among Chronic Mental Patients Moving From a Mental Hospital to a Hostel in the Community: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 40(4) 2003, 248-257. *Uttaro, T. (1996). Selective criteria for transfer to community hospital inpatient mental health services: Administration and Policy in Mental Health Vol 23(3) Jan 1996, 185-196. *Vichnis, R. (1999). Passing the baton: Prinicples and implications for transferring the leadership of a group: Social Work with Groups Vol 22(2-3) 1999, 139-157. *Way, B. B., Smith, H., & Sawyer, D. (2004). Transfers to Civil Psychiatric Inpatient Services from a Maximum Security Forensic Hospital: Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 22(2) 2004, 253-259. *Willey, M. S. (2001). The effects of back belts and load on selected lifting kinematics during a simulated patient transfer: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 17(1) 2001, 31-38. *Wu, C.-J., & Coyer, F. (2007). Reconsidering the transfer of patients from the intensive care unit to the ward: A case study approach: Nursing & Health Sciences Vol 9(1) Mar 2007, 48-53. *Zilber, N., Grinshpoon, A., & Lichtenberg, P. (2003). Effect of Transfer of Long-Stay Psychiatric Inpatients from Hospital to Hospital: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 40(4) 2003, 290-296. [Category:Psychotherapeutic processes